This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In this project, we aim to explore the feasibility of performing whole genome assembly in wheat and other polyploid genomes) from data produced by Illumina sequencing technologies. We have purified a chromosome arm (3DL) and generated 180x coverage of Illumina sequence at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, NY, and The Genome Analysis Centre, UK;and are attempting assembly using Velvet and other leading NGS-assemblers.